


Not Again!

by junkyarddoll



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkyarddoll/pseuds/junkyarddoll
Summary: Another Potter finds out about Remus and Sirius by walking in on them at a bad time.Loose sequel Not an Ideal Scenario but can be read standalone if you like.Set around around Christmas at Grimmauld Place in the fifth book.





	Not Again!

"Finally, some alone time!" Sirius says dramatically after the Weasleys with Harry and Hermione in tow at last left to visit St Mungo. Remus looks up from his book gives him a bemused look from the couch.

"I thought you were delighted to have company over Christmas." Remus says, "You've been complaining about too much alone time all year. You've been singing ever since they arrived!" He adds accusingly. Sirius shrugs in response as he walks across the room and toward Remus on the couch saying,  

"Well, of course, it's been great having them around but there are some things we just can't do with that many children in the house." To illustrate his point, Sirius seats himself in Remus' lap straddling him with obvious intent. Remus makes a pointed effort to ignore him and continues what has now become pretending to read, saying dismissively,

"Ahh, so that is what this all about then." Then when the book in front of his face is pulled away yelping, "Hey! You nuisance! I was readin-" Before being cut off entirely by a Sirius leaning in to kiss him quite thoroughly.

"You love it." Sirius says smugly as he breaks off the kiss.

"I don't hate it." Remus corrects before leaning towards Sirius again.  

"Liar." Sirius hisses as Remus' lips find their way down his neck.

"Yes, and?" Remus says to Sirius with a practiced wicked glint his eye which Sirius had missed very much.  Sirius responds by pulling their lips together into another deeper kiss. One of Remus' hands is in his hair, the other at his waist pulling them as close as possible. Sirius gets his own hands underneath Remus' old worn sweater desperate to for more skin contact. He presses his hips down and a small groan escapes between their  lips.

"We should go somewhere else." Remus says breathlessly. Assuming it was obvious he meant the bedroom, so much so that he thinks he must had misheard Sirius' response at first.

"Kitchen." Sirius says quickly before returning his mouth to Remus' collar bone.  

"Yes-  Wait, I'm sorry what did you say?"

"We should go to the kitchen." Sirius says mostly to Remus' shoulder. Remus is just confused.

"Really? Now? Don't you want to continue this?" He says looking downwards at Sirius who is nuzzling the crook of his neck.

"Yes, but in the kitchen." Sirius says with amused tone in his voice, as if he can't believe Remus is taking this long to understand.

"You know traditionally the bedroom is the place for sex. The kitchen is more for preparing meals, eating, food related things." Remus says in parody of his own Professor voice.

"For food, yes, but it can also be for sex. There are no rules about these kinds of things." Remus' hand is still in Sirius' hair but the look on his face tells Sirius he is unconvinced. So Sirius pouts adding,

"Come on Moody, it'll be exciting, we've not done it in the kitchen for ages. Not since-" Remus interrupts Sirius' whining to finish the sentence,

"Not since James walked in on us and was, in his words 'mentally scarred' for months after. Which is why we no longer have sex in communal living areas." Sirius looks like he wants to interrupt but Remus continues before he can, "Especially when we are sharing a house with other people including six children. We're meant to be adults now."

"They'll be gone for hours! No one's expected from the Order anytime soon either. We have the house to our selves. We could have sex anywhere and no one would know."

"Kreacher. He is most certainly still in the house."

"Most likely in the attic snogging one of my mother's old blouses. Not likely to see him any time soon either." Sirius counters, "Come on, just this once. As a Christmas gift for me."

With Sirius looking at him with his second best puppy eyes combined his own sexual frustration, Remus felt his will to argue the point any further evaporate.

"Fine, this one time." He concedes.

"Yes!" Sirius exclaims in victory before tugging Remus off the couch, out the room and down towards the kitchen. They are both very determine to keep as much of their bodies in contact as possible for the journey making it particularly haphazard, it was miracle they didn't wake any of the portraits on the way.

When they finally get there Remus is impatiently pulling off Sirius' shirt, shortly followed by Sirius unceremoniously tugging off his sweater. Remus is pushed onto the table as Sirius does his best to kiss as much of his body as possible while his lips made their way downwards, his hands hurriedly removing Remus' trousers. Sirius runs his fingers over a raised scar on the outside of Remus' thigh while his lips are pressed against the inside. One of Remus' hands finds its way back to Sirius' hair, he yanks at it a little impatiently as his other hand steadies him on the edge on the table.

"Hurry up." He groans. In response Sirius sinks completely to his knees to better position himself. He continues taking his time until he feels another impatient tug at his hair. As he takes Remus' cock into his mouth, Remus' leans back arches in the pleasure, closing his eyes as one hand grips the table's edge and the other is fisted in Sirius' hair. He can hear himself making obscene noises, he's glad only Sirius is here to hear. He's almost forgotten that they are in the kitchen entirely, when suddenly there is shout of,

"Oh crap! Sorry! Leaving! Now!" Remus snaps open his eyes to see a mildly traumatised Harry Potter leaving the room as fast as he can with his hands covering his eyes. The sound startles Sirius who says with his no longer full mouth,

"Bullocks! Can't I just have sex in the kitchen once without a Potter interrupting!" Remus just looks horrified.

"Sirius! What is wrong with you?! This is not the same with James. We probably just traumatised your fifteen-year-old godson. You need to go see if he's okay. Now." Sirius is about suggest Remus goes instead given he has no idea what he is doing, when he remembers Remus is completely naked and desperately trying to find his pants which he may have thrown somewhere in the heat of the moment.

"Okay. Going." He says as he grabs the nearest top, Remus' old sweater and pulls it on hurrying out of the room.

Sirius reaches Harry just has he shuts the door of the room he is staying in. 

"Harry? Are you alright?" He calls as he knocks on the door. The door swings back open and Harry is standing there looking fairly indifferent.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He says sounding like a teenage boy.

"Good. We're both really sorry you saw that. We didn't realise anyone would be back so soon, otherwise we wouldn't have..." Sirius' voice trails off awkwardly not knowing how to finish that sentence, when he realises no one else is back. "Speaking of which, why are you back here so soon? Are the others back?"

"Ahh, I wasn't feeling well so I stayed behind." Harry says, not wanting Sirius to press the topic of how he is feeling he adds, "It's my fault, I should let you know I was still here." In hope of a deflecting. It works.

"Nah, not your fault. We're meant to be the responsible adults. Should have checked everyone had left before we carried on like that." Sirius says sheepishly, "Ah well, I hope at least this hasn't traumatised you too much." At that last comment Harry actually starts laughing.

"Honestly, that it was the least traumatic experience I've had this month alone." He explains, "A drop in the ocean compared to everything else."

"I see your point." Sirius concedes. There is an awkward silence for a moment.

"So being, the responsible adult, I should probably ask if you had any questions given that you just saw that." Sirius says gesturing vaguely. "Bloody hell, I've got no idea if those muggles have even given you the sex talk yet. Do we need to do that now?" At that Harry goes bright red and quickly says,

"Nope. Don't need to do that. At all. Ever."

"Oh good." Sirius says with a sigh of relief.

"I do have one question though." Sirius visibly tenses a little as Harry continues, "How long have you Remus, been, you know..."

"Together?" Sirius offers helpfully, now he knows it is not a sex question. "Since the end of our last year of Hogwarts. We took a while to figure everything out."

"Why didn't you ever tell me before?" Harry says accusingly. Sirius lets out a bark of laughter,

"Well, we haven't had really had much time to chat."

"Remus could have said something." Harry says sheepishly.

"It's not that simple. After the war and my time in Azkaban we had some things to work out. Besides, neither of us are really used to announcing it to people. It wasn't a secret or anything. Just not something we told a lot of people. Again, a lot was going on at time..." Sirius says trailing off.

"But my Dad knew, right?" Harry says. At that Sirius' face lights back up again.

"Yeah, funnily enough, he found out the same way you did." Sirius says smiling, "Though he'd claim he knew all along." Harry seems to look happier at that piece of information.

"Anyhow, I better go check on Moony," Sirius says making his way out of the room, "Make sure he hasn't drowned himself in the sink from embarrassment."

When Sirius returns to the kitchen Remus is still there, unfortunately he has found his pants and Sirius' discarded shirt.

"Is Harry alright?" He asks.

"He's fine. " Sirius says pulling Remus into a kiss. When Remus feels his hands wander towards his trousers he pulls away and says sternly;

"No. Bedroom. If you want to continue this at all." In response Sirius heaves out a loud sigh in acceptance.


End file.
